My sweet revenge
by Fawkespryde
Summary: "You time for punishment has arrived. I am your judge, jury and executioner. I'm going to make you regret what you did to Zoey and Teep and most of all...to me." Rythna Rythian/Lalna (yogslash) Rated for blood, sexual content, swearing and all kinds of other goodies.
1. Security

Security By: Fawkes Pryde =^x^=

For being such a smart scientist, Lalna could be completely brainless sometimes. He thought that he was completely protected at all times, sleeping soundly under the security of his force field. His technology shielded him from any and all attacks during the night time. The machines he built kept a constant look out for the pesky mage undoubtedly lurking about. He was practically a god with all of his creations waiting on him hand and foot. Indeed the scientist was smart, but he was also cocky. This always led to brash decisions and terrible choices that caused others to suffer. Not that he was trying to purposely hurt other people. Lalna wasn't cruel, he just didn't think about the cause and effect that his experiments had on the area around him. This always led to his downfall. Lalna had practically lured himself into a false sense of security and started acting brashly because of this fact. At first it was to leave his castle and gather resources but it was only twice and he never strayed far from his home. He knew that this was a risk, especially with Rythian wanting revenge on him, but days turned to weeks and soon he found himself disregarding his common sense. Time passed and soon he was working at Honeydew Inc. again. It was quite the long distance, true, but with a certain remote hidden in his pocket, Lalna didn't feel he had much to worry about.


	2. Patience

Patience

Rythian did not get to where he was today by rushing. His plans were always well thought out, his spells always cast with the utmost delicacy. Sometimes engagements were tempting though and the mage would find himself struggling to keep still. These times were tough, especially ones that involved a certain goggle wearing blond. Emotions would burn through his blood and his eyes would light up like flames every time the scientist left his base of operations. Rythians fingers would twitch ever so slightly in anticipation, his faithful katars sheathed under his cloak. The red matter blades pulsated lightly almost eagerly, its energies reacting to its masters. Rythian patted the weapon as one would to a small child. "Patience." The word rolled off his tongue nicely and brought a small smirk to the mages face. His unnaturally violet eyes locked onto their current target. The scientist was blissfully unaware of his observer as he worked on the rail system at Honeydew Inc. He had no idea that his life could be cut short within a matter of seconds. That he could meet his end before he could use the remote that Rythian knew he had on his being somewhere. "Patience."


	3. Control

Control

Whether he was at the factory or at his castle, it was gleefully apparent that Lalna was in charge. Honeydew was the self-proclaimed leader of the group, wearing a golden crown with boots to match. He would bark orders and march around like a child having a tantrum. But in the end, however, it was the scientist who was in control of what to do at the building. He knew how to hook up the pipes and make the machines work properly. Were it not for him, the lights wouldn't even turn on and everything would probably be on fire or blown up. The dwarf would ask for help from Lalna and the scientist would find himself having to bite his lip to keep from laugh out loud. He found it amusing and ironic that the 'great leader' of the group had to resort to begging to get anything done. He acted all big and tough, complaining at the lack of jaffas they were producing and took out his frustration on poor Xephos. The roles would switch almost immediately whenever the blond would show up at the factory though. He was no longer just a worker, he was the person that was needed to do anything science-y. He was the reason that anything and everything was working. Sure, Xephos was a quick learner but even he got easily annoyed and flustered when it came to technology. Lalna was the only one who had a full grasp and understanding of science. This gave him control and he loved every second of it.


	4. Silence

Silence

The best part of sound was the second it completely stopped. The chilling silence that would fall suddenly almost made everything that was unimportant fade to black. It made the small things that would be easily missed, obvious. It made the wind sound less like an element and more like a voice, whispering secrets in Rythians ears. His back currently pressed against the wooden wall separating him from his target. As he crept along, ducking to hide under the window sill, he heard the wind whisper from above him. He looked up to see where the sound was coming from. A light draft was flowing out from under the glass pane where Xephos had left it slightly open. The sound of light breathing and deep snores acted as an alert of sorts as the mage slowly began inching the window open. Once inside, he slid ghost like across the room, pausing occasionally when the snoring became uneven. Rythian quickly identified where the blond was sleeping and made his way beside the bed. The scientist looked peaceful in his sleep. His breathing stayed even and light, even when the mage drew his blade and had it pressed lightly against his vulnerable neck. His sleep never disturbed, even when a cold hand cupped his face, leaning his head back to expose more of his throat. The scientists subconsciously curled away from the cool fingers on his cheek in discomfort but other than that, he didn't stir. The mage smiled at his reaction. Oh yes, silence was Rythians favourite thing.


	5. Shadows

Shadows

Everything was strangely dark when Lalna opened his eyes. In fact, he had to blink a few times to realise that the darkness wasn't a trick of his mind. The second thing he became quickly aware of was the fact that he was no longer laying down on his bed either. He was propped up against something cold and hard, which Lalna could only guess was some sort of stone. It was freezing as well and Lalna was sure that if it weren't so dark he would be able to see his breath. The chill nipped at his nose making it numb and he was glad that he was still wearing his lab coat. At least it kept him somewhat warm. Reaching up to rub his shoulders proved impossible since his wrists were bound to the ground by thick chains of some sort. The cold metal cut bit into the scientists arms whenever he tried to move them. He gritted his teeth in discomfort trying to bite past the cloth tied around his mouth like a make shift gag. It didn't tear or loosen and it only served to annoy the scientist even more. Focusing his attention away from the irritating material he began running probabilities through his head. There were very few people who were mad at him, even fewer who were capable of kidnapping him in the middle of the night. In fact there was only one person he knew with that sort of skill and tact. Rythian. Almost as if waiting for that queue the whole time, the wall in front of him slid open pouring light into his dark cell. It was bright, blindingly so and Lalna had to close his eyes from the pain. After a few seconds of adjusting, he risked opening his eyes again to get a better look at his kidnapper. Low and behold, standing in front of him was Rythian. "Well, well. What have we here?" The mages voice was soft, yet taunting. His face was cloaked in the shadows making it impossible to read his expression but Lalna could practically feel his smug grin. Despite the shadowy veil, his unnaturally bright eyes could be seen. They sparkled with mischief and seemed to dance across his body, taking in his chained appearance. Lalna suddenly felt very naked and vulnerable. The stare he was receiving was very frightening and he involuntarily shuddered in fear. The eyes finished their examination and snapped back up, meeting the scientists. Soft clicking was heard as the mage closed the distance between him and his prisoner. His shadow growing bigger as it got closer.


	6. Crimson

Crimson

The expression on Lalnas face was priceless. At first Rythian was worried about bringing him back to Blackrock, since Zoey probably wouldn't approve of what he wanted to do to the blond. He could of just killed him at the factory and be done with it, but for some reason that just didn't feel personal enough. Slitting the scientist's throat while he slept just wouldn't be satisfying enough. No, he is going to take his time with his prisoner. He is going to make him beg for forgiveness when he is finished with him. Licking his lips in anticipation, Rythian leaned down, roughly grabbing Lalnas chin. The younger man struggled as was to be expected but the mage was stronger and forced him to look him in the eye. Nervous blue orbs meeting glowing purple. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you Lalna?" The mage asked, not really expecting an answer. Blue eyes narrowed at him in annoyance. Rythian tightened his grip and shook the scientists head for him. "No?" He grinned in return, his expression hidden under his mask. Leaning forward, the Enderborn placed his lips close to his soon-to-be-victim's ear. "You time for punishment has arrived. I am your judge, jury and executioner. I'm going to make you regret what you did to Zoey and Teep." Rythian made a sweeping gesture with his free hand, before lowering it to his hip. "…to all of us." He retrieved his katar, unsheathing it and raising it to rest the flat side of the blade to Lalna's cheek. "You are going to bleed until I am satisfied." He pressed the tip of the weapon against the underside of his left ear and pierced the flesh just enough to make it leak red. Pulling away the katar, the mage watched in silent appraisal of the crimson tear that ran from the wound down his neck. Rythian never understood why Lalna was so obsessed with the color green. He looked so much better painted red in his opinion.


	7. Pain

Pain

Throughout the first hour, Lalna screamed behind the gag till his throat was raw. The mage first started leaving small taunting cuts across his body, not deep enough to scar but enough to bleed. About thirty cuts later and the scientist was growing tired due to blood loss. The second hour had him sobbing in pain. Rythian had grown bored with using his blade and had switched to his magic. His hands emanating a blue light as he released a freezing chill across the blond's bare skin. Lalna could feel his body become hyper sensitive from the cold. It hurt. It hurt a lot. By the third hour, he was reduced to a sobbing mess. His cries were being muffled by the thick cloth tied around his head. The dark material was now stained with blood and damp with saliva and the tightness of the gag was making his jaw go numb. A cold hand cupped the scientist's cheek almost affectionately and forced the blond to look at his captor. With a dark laugh, the mage slammed Lalnas head back into the wall behind him. A choke of pain escaped him as his skull made contact with the hard surface. His vision became blurred with dark spots dotting his sight. The room spun almost like a roulette wheel and the scientist could see doubles of Rythian standing over him. The tears poured down Lalnas cheeks, soaking the front of his torn lab coat. The Enderborn reached down once again, causing him to flinch away in pain. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. Not anymore. Please.


	8. Tempt

Tempt

Rythian was amused by his captive's reaction. Reaching around the back of his head, he removed the gag that was blocking the sweet sounds he so wanted to hear. "Please Rythian, I've learned my lesson. Please let me go." The scientist hiccupped, not meeting his eyes. The mage grinned at this reaction and knelt down beside Lalna. He slowly dragged a hand down the front of his chest before bringing it down to his weapon. The blonde's eyes widened as Rythian unsheathed the blade, bringing it up beside his head. His expression was priceless and brought a grin to the mages face. He could end it right now. One thrust of his wrist was all it would take. The katar pulsed excitedly in his left hand while his free hand was pressed against the wall. He was leaning over the scientist completely now, letting it be known that he was in control of the situation. That he was the one who had control of his life. The tip of the red matter blade trailed down his captive's cheek and traced the curvatures of his neck. The small shiver rythian received from his action brought another smirk to his face. The weapon continued its path down the blond's chest till it reached the hem of his torn and bloody top. With a fluid motion, the magic user sliced open the front of his shirt revealing bruised and bloodied skin underneath. His glowing eyes feasted upon the view and he chuckled darkly to himself. An idea had formed in his mind. "Perhaps…" He paused, savouring the words he was about to speak. Lalna watched him tiredly behind half-lidded eyes. "…I shall let you live."


End file.
